new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
018
5:48:24 PM Canto: When last we left, you guys had retrieved the crazed seer Cassie, who told you that there was a traitor in the Council Chapterhouse. She wasn't sure who. 5:52:45 PM Josie: Josie was rather worried. 5:53:59 PM | Edited 5:55:09 PM Canto: She was unconscious! She expressed interest in not being taken back to the Chapterhouse. She's not sure who the traitor is. 5:54:19 PM Josie: What should we do with her? 5:54:44 PM Rafe: ....I don't know. The Council's the only people I know with any knowledge of this. 5:55:04 PM Rafe: And from what she said, the traitor could even be one of us, so I don't know how much it matters. 5:55:28 PM Ella: I think we've already established that *I* haven't a blessed clue what I'm doing. 5:55:30 PM Canto: She's also not *part* of the council. She's just worked with them occasionally, if they hire her. 5:56:36 PM Rafe: Do you have anyone you trust? 5:57:10 PM Josie: Theo. 5:57:15 PM Josie: And Howard. 5:57:37 PM Rafe: Maybe we should ask them what they think. 5:58:18 PM Josie: ... maybe. 5:58:35 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "Maybe? Do you have a better plan?" 6:00:38 PM Canto: Cassie also had the ability to stop time briefly, which was.. impressive. 6:01:41 PM Josie: No, not really. 6:01:58 PM Josie: It can't be Howard, his phone might have listeners. We could go to Theo's house. 6:02:11 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 6:03:53 PM Canto: So, headed to Theo's, then? 6:04:17 PM Rafe: ((No objections here.)) 6:04:29 PM Josie: Right. 6:04:39 PM Josie: Josie drives! Like a race car driver, as always. 6:05:56 PM Canto: You zoom to Theo's house! 6:07:33 PM Josie: Josie parks neatly on the street, and hops out! 6:07:59 PM Rafe: ....should I just bring her up? Or do you want to go explain first? 6:09:32 PM Josie: Bring her up, if you would. 6:09:50 PM Rafe: Rafe nods and lifts Cassie to carry her up. 6:10:13 PM Josie: Josie does not help. What, he's the man. 6:10:43 PM Canto: That's his job! 6:12:08 PM Rafe: Rafe follows Josie! 6:14:10 PM Josie: Josie knocks on the door. 6:14:15 PM Josie: I don't think any of us know what we're doing, Ella. 6:14:42 PM Rafe: If I seem like I do, just remember, it's because I'm a world-class actor. 6:14:43 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 6:16:46 PM Canto: Theo opens the door. ".... you brought me an unconscious woman." 6:17:00 PM Rafe: It's the traditional gift of my people. 6:17:02 PM Ella: Yes. Yes we did. 6:17:35 PM Josie: She'll look lovely in the corner of your living room. 6:17:39 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 6:18:20 PM | Edited 6:18:34 PM Canto: Theo: Well, come in. 6:18:35 PM Josie: Josie lets Rafe go first. He's got the heavy thing. 6:18:50 PM Canto: Theo: So. What's going on? 6:18:55 PM Rafe: Rafe does! And sets her down on whatever appropriate furniture there is. 6:19:41 PM Josie: Josie tells him what happened! 6:20:01 PM Josie: Josie includes the time stoppage and the exposure to the tear in reality and also that there may be a traitor. 6:22:09 PM Canto: Theo: It matches what we know about exposure to the Tear, I suppose. Abilities get amplified. 6:24:34 PM Rafe: You're not the traitor are you, Dr. Crafter? 6:25:50 PM Josie: ..... No one would ever answer yes to that. 6:26:00 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs with a grin. 6:27:42 PM Canto: Theo frowns. "I'm not." 6:28:12 PM Rafe: Dr. Black trusts you. 's good enough for me. 6:28:36 PM Josie: I haven't checked his mind. I suppose I *could.* 6:28:59 PM Canto: Theo: Do it. 6:30:21 PM Rafe: I meant in general. But your response is certainly another point for you. 6:30:46 PM Josie: I promise it won't hurt a bit. 6:32:18 PM Canto: Theo nods. 6:33:30 PM Josie: He's not a traitor. 6:33:42 PM Josie: Unless I'm the traitor. Which I'm not. I think I'd know. 6:35:34 PM Rafe: I'd say if any of the three of us are, I'd be the obvious choice. 6:35:39 PM Rafe: But I'm not. 6:35:49 PM Rafe: I'm not even sure who I'd be working *for*. 6:35:58 PM Josie: I'd be a much better traitor, I can read minds. 6:36:44 PM Canto: Theo: No. It'd have to be someone entrenched in the Chapterhouse. Rafe is too new, and Ella and Josie are still newcomers to the Council and not even based here. 6:37:58 PM Josie: ... well, I hope it's not any of the people I like. 6:39:41 PM Josie: I'm not sure what we should do about Cassie. 6:40:22 PM Canto: Theo: She's not part of the Council itself. 6:40:26 PM Rafe: She said she didn't trust the Council because of the traitor. 6:42:18 PM Josie: We can't blame her for that. 6:42:27 PM Josie: And she's still a person. I don't really want to... force her to stay unconscious. 6:42:52 PM Rafe: No, I was just explaining why we didn't know what to do with her. I'd imagine without the traitor, she'd have wanted to go to the Council for protection. 6:43:03 PM Rafe: She indicated as much, in a way. 6:44:00 PM Josie: Josie nods. 6:45:08 PM Canto: Theo: The council is keeping the others that were.... afflicted in a special facility. 6:45:33 PM Josie: Where is it? 6:46:37 PM Canto: Theo: Outside the city. It's an old mansion that's been converted into a kind of... asylum, I guess. Wards and stuff to dampen magic. 6:47:47 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 6:48:35 PM Josie: Are they... treated all right there? 6:49:29 PM Canto: Theo: As far as I know. 6:49:56 PM Rafe: Even so, that's... not exactly the way I'd like to wake up. 6:50:00 PM Ella: Ella shrugs. "It's something." 6:50:19 PM Rafe: And to be left completely helpless if someone decided to do something to her... 6:51:02 PM Canto: Theo: And it *is* run by the Council. So it might not be safe from this traitor. 6:51:17 PM Josie: How else would we deal with her? 6:51:44 PM Rafe: I don't know. 6:52:52 PM Josie: ... that's the problem. There's really not a good answer. 6:53:00 PM Josie: We need to find out what these tears are and stop them. 6:53:31 PM | Edited 6:53:34 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. "I suppose it's the only real option for now." 6:54:24 PM Canto: Theo sits down at his workbench and starts working on something. 6:57:27 PM Josie: ... should we just... leave her here? 7:00:00 PM Canto: Theo: What's your next move? 7:00:09 PM Josie: ((What time is it?)) 7:00:56 PM Rafe: Well... we still need to find out what that key opens. And now find a traitor. 7:02:47 PM Canto: ((Let's say it's around 4.)) 7:03:46 PM Josie: That... I'm sure I could find one, but whoever it is won't want to be brainscanned. And a lot of people just don't want to be. 7:05:13 PM Rafe: Miss Drake was also supposed to lead us to some information, but I don't think we'll be getting it from her now. 7:06:39 PM Canto: Theo: I might be able to do something about that. It'll take me some time, though. 7:07:04 PM Josie: What would you do? 7:09:19 PM Canto: Theo: Well. Her powers revolve around time. And those abilties being enchanced seems to be the source of her distress. So if I can build something to dampen the incoming information. Kind of like what Josie did for her to help her lucidity. 7:09:58 PM Josie: That's a good idea. 7:10:38 PM Canto: Theo: I have a few of those. 7:12:16 PM Canto: Theo: It'll take me some time to build, though. 7:12:53 PM Rafe: What do we do with her in the meantime? 7:13:18 PM Canto: Theo: I'll just keep her unconscious in the meantime. 7:14:27 PM Rafe: Rafe turns to Josie and Ella. "So what's next for us? Thule, key, traitor? Something else?" 7:14:41 PM Josie: The traitor is the most pressing thing. 7:15:18 PM Ella: Yeh, and all three are likely connected, anyway. 7:15:39 PM Ella: Or at least the first and last. 7:16:08 PM Rafe: Rafe sighs dramatically. "And here I was hoping it would be "something else". " 7:17:12 PM Josie: We don't have time for an orgy, Rafe. 7:18:24 PM Rafe: Rafe blinks. 7:18:46 PM Rafe: Continuing dinner would have been good enough for me! 7:19:47 PM Josie: ... that *would* have been nice. 7:21:14 PM Canto: Theo points at his kitchen with a screwdriver. "Help yourself. There's beers and pasta." 7:21:14 PM Josie: All joking aside. 7:21:25 PM Josie: Josie brightens a bit. 7:25:11 PM Josie: I'll go put some pasta on the stove. Do any of you want some? 7:25:37 PM Rafe: No, thank you. 7:25:45 PM Ella: Nah, I'm good. 7:25:50 PM Canto: Theo: You're welcome to anything else in there, of course. 7:26:00 PM Canto: Theo: I still have plenty of cookies. 7:26:46 PM Josie: Oh, perhaps a cookie might be better. 7:27:41 PM Josie: I'll bring some out. 7:27:45 PM Josie: Josie heads for the kitchen. 7:27:57 PM Canto: Theo: oh, could you grab me the steel collander? 7:28:10 PM Josie: Of course. 7:28:13 PM Josie: Josie vanishes into the kitchen! 7:28:34 PM Canto: Theo: So.... how's the rest of your day been? 7:29:16 PM Rafe: Did you hear about the creepy apartment building from Anya? 7:29:35 PM Canto: Theo: I haven't heard from her today. 7:30:40 PM Rafe: Miss Drake left us clues. A key, an address, and a list of names. The address had some chests with bloody tools and some sort of ritual space. 7:30:50 PM Rafe: Anya took over the site. 7:31:55 PM Josie: Josie returns with a plateful of oatmeal raisin cookies and hands a colander to Theo. 7:32:38 PM Canto: He takes it. "Thanks." He promptly starts attaching stuff to it. 7:35:15 PM Josie: Josie watches. 7:36:32 PM Ella: Ella looks over at Cassie to see how she's doing. 7:37:40 PM Canto: Cassie is still unconscious. It's probably something of a relief for her. 7:38:21 PM Josie: ... poor girl. 7:40:23 PM Canto: Theo's phone rings. 7:40:33 PM Canto: He glances at you guys. "Are you here?" 7:41:26 PM Rafe: Suppose that's up to you. 7:41:35 PM Josie: Yes, I think we are. 7:41:38 PM Josie: But not her. 7:42:06 PM Canto: He nods, and answers the phone. "Hello. Yeah, they're here. Right." He holds it out to Josie. 7:44:57 PM Josie: Josie takes it. 7:44:59 PM Josie: Hello? 7:47:12 PM Canto: It's Caspar. "Josie. You guys all right?" 7:49:12 PM Josie: I think so, yes. Why, what's going on? 7:54:26 PM Canto: Caspar: Our people have finished going over the apartment building where you found the Thule artifacts. We found another list of names. They match the list of names that you guys found in that Thule journal in the church. 7:55:05 PM Josie: Josie relays this to Rafe and Ella. 7:55:14 PM Josie: What *are* the names? 7:55:22 PM Rafe: So three lists in all? 7:55:22 PM Ella: Oh, just great. 7:55:53 PM Canto: Caspar: Currently, our thinking is that the names are empowered people who haven't been positively identified. 7:56:48 PM Josie: Empowered people who haven't been positively identified. 7:56:58 PM Josie: ... we're going to need to find all of them, then. 7:57:58 PM Canto: Caspar: We have people on that. We also found something.... disturbing at the building. 7:58:48 PM Josie: What did you find? 7:59:48 PM Canto: Caspar: We don't know where the Thule are pulling their power from, but it definitely has an effect on the physical world. Here, you're at Theo's, right? put me on speakerphone so he can hear. 8:00:00 PM Josie: Josie puts him on speakerphone. 8:01:15 PM Canto: Caspar: Well, under the cement of the ritual circle they had set up in the basement? 8:02:33 PM Josie: ... yes? 8:02:54 PM Rafe: ...you should be a playwright. 8:03:27 PM Josie: I'm in suspense. 8:04:16 PM Canto: Caspar: Just trying to figure out how to put it. 8:04:24 PM Rafe: Body? 8:04:30 PM Rafe: Evil mummy? 8:04:33 PM Rafe: Elder God? 8:04:43 PM Canto: Caspar: We pulled up the floor and it was all.... organic. Organs. A beating heart pumping fluids. 8:04:53 PM Rafe: ..................oh. 8:05:12 PM Ella: Ella is making a rather interesting face. 8:05:39 PM Josie: In the *floor*? 8:05:49 PM Josie: Josie mirrors Ella's face. 8:05:50 PM Canto: Caspar Yeah. 8:06:24 PM Josie: What did you... do with it? 8:07:19 PM Canto: Caspar: Not much we could do with it. We warded it off. We'll probably end up burning it. 8:07:51 PM Josie: Ugh. Make sure you kill it first. 8:08:06 PM Rafe: ...yes. I don't imagine burning to death is a pleasant way to go. 8:08:22 PM Josie: Even an eldritch monstrosity shouldn't suffer. 8:09:54 PM Canto: Caspar: It's not alive. I mean, it is, but it isn't. We can't figure out if the magic they were performing in that circle warped the matter of the floor, or if they warped the matter of their floor to help with their magic. 8:10:10 PM Canto: Caspar: Either way its something ugly that we haven't seen before. 8:10:32 PM Canto: Theo: Like the Ghost Engine you found in California. All organs inside. 8:10:42 PM Rafe: ...gross. 8:10:44 PM Josie: Even if it's only a little alive. Just... kill it first. 8:11:35 PM Ella: And make sure you're careful when doing so. Who knows what sort of nasty diseases that thing carries. 8:12:45 PM Josie: Ugh. 8:12:54 PM Josie: Josie goes a bit greenish in the face. 8:18:32 PM Canto: Caspar: I had another question, actually. You know where Howard is? He's not at his hotel and his assistant said he had a meeting a couple hours ago, but I haven't heard from him. 8:20:43 PM Rafe: I wouldn't have a clue. 8:21:15 PM Josie: I haven't heard from him either. Have you checked with any of his lady-friends? 8:21:35 PM Canto: Caspar: Not yet. That would be the next step. 8:21:46 PM Josie: Or, more likely, airfields. 8:21:55 PM Josie: ... I'm sure he'd file flightplans. 8:24:03 PM Canto: Caspar: Well. I just figured I'd ask. 8:24:24 PM Josie: It was a good idea. But I don't know. 8:26:04 PM Rafe: Would he leave you behind? 8:26:30 PM Josie: To go on a trip? Of course. He loves flying. 8:26:48 PM Rafe: You could always call the gossip columnists at the newspapers. They'd probably know where he was. 8:27:01 PM Rafe: ((And he was asking Caspar. He *is* his right hand man, right?)) 8:46:09 PM Canto: Caspar: Sure. I'm a council Liason, not his secretary. 8:46:49 PM Josie: You did seem like friends, though. 8:48:08 PM Canto: Caspar: We're pretty friendly. But if he decided to whisk a starlet away on a private plane, I'm usually not the first to know. 8:48:37 PM Josie: No, but he'd file a flight plan. He's too good a pilot not to. Check airports. 8:50:46 PM Canto: Caspar: Will do. 8:51:41 PM Josie: Flying is his real passion, I think. The starlets are more like distractions. 8:52:27 PM Canto: Caspar: I'll call you if we need you. 8:53:45 PM Josie: Right. 8:53:52 PM Josie: Josie hangs up. 8:57:58 PM Rafe: So what's our move? 8:58:43 PM Josie: ... we start with the list of names. 8:59:00 PM Josie: Find people, bring them in, keep them from the Thules. 8:59:26 PM Josie: They'll find us. And gradually we may get more information about the traitor. 8:59:54 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs and smiles. "It's as good a plan as any." 8:59:59 PM Canto: The list you have has several names crossed out. 9:00:20 PM Josie: What do the crossed-out names mean? 9:00:54 PM Rafe: Is the guy from the club crossed out? 9:01:01 PM Canto: Yep! 9:01:29 PM Rafe: My best guess? People who have already been affected and/or "captured" by the Council. 9:01:44 PM Canto: There are three names crossed out. 9:02:27 PM Josie: Then we start with the next name on the list. 9:02:34 PM Josie: Josie checks it! 9:03:08 PM Canto: Steven Rosegarten! 9:05:57 PM Josie: .... now how are we going to find him. 9:07:45 PM Rafe: Hmm... well, there's always census information, taxes, and property holder lists if there isn't an *easier* way. 9:09:32 PM Canto: Theo: Check the records at the Chaperhouse. 9:10:00 PM Josie: I don't know that we want to do that. 9:10:03 PM Josie: If there's a traitor. 9:12:24 PM Canto: Theo thinks. "Just call up the operator and have her connect you if he has a phone." 9:13:47 PM Josie: From here? ... I suppose it's worth a try. 9:13:59 PM Josie: Josie picks up Theo's phone and calls the operator. 9:14:25 PM Canto: "Operator. How may I direct your call?" 9:15:14 PM | Edited 9:17:05 PM Josie: I'm hoping to speak with Steven Rosegarten. In Boston. 9:15:39 PM Canto: ((Boston.)) 9:17:34 PM Canto: "Connecting you now." There's a ringtone! 9:18:03 PM Canto: There's a pleasant female voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?" 9:19:11 PM Josie: Hello, ma'am. Is Mr. Rosegarten there? 9:19:33 PM Canto: "Oh, I'm sorry, he's still at work. Can I take a message?" 9:20:04 PM Canto: Theo, meanwhile, has moved away from the workbench and is fiddling with one of the contraptions that is hooked up to his phone. 9:20:25 PM Josie: Oh dear, perhaps I'd better drop by there. I can't remember how to get there, though. 9:20:46 PM Canto: "What is this in regards to?" 9:21:52 PM Josie: I'm afraid I can't say over the phone, ma'am. This is Dr. Black. 9:22:46 PM Canto: "Doctor? Oh, dear." She gives you her address! 9:23:23 PM Josie: Thank you, ma'am. ... try not to worry, it's good news. Good afternoon. 9:23:25 PM Josie: Josie hangs up. 9:25:41 PM Josie: All right, let's go. 9:25:44 PM Rafe: Got something? 9:25:46 PM Josie: Josie grabs the car keys. 9:25:51 PM Josie: An address. Let's go. 9:26:06 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at Cassie then at Theo. "She gonna be ok here?" 9:27:00 PM Canto: Theo: She'll be fine. Go on. 9:27:31 PM Rafe: Rafe follows Josie! 9:27:45 PM Ella: Ella also follows along. 9:29:34 PM Josie: Josie zips to the address! She doesn't know what the workplace is!